Golf is a game known throughout the world. The object of the game is to put a golf ball into a golf cup in as few of attempts or "strokes" as possible. The location of the golf cup is depicted by use of a flag situated on top of a flag pole held securely by the golf cup. When a player or "golfer" is close to the golf cup the flag pole is removed so as not to obstruct the golfer from putting the golf ball into the golf cup. Once the golfer has performed this feat the flag pole is returned to its original position.
Next to the golf ball, the golf cup is one of the most abused items in the game. The problem with the golf cup is that after minimal use the golf cup takes on an unsightly appearance. As previously mentioned, when a golfer has completed their play the golfer returns the flag pole to the golf cup. Anyone who has played the game of golf realizes flag pole replacement is nothing more than jamming the flag pole into the golf cup with hopes that it will situate itself in the proper location. If the golf cup is metal and painted, replacement typically chips the paint. If the cup is plastic, replacement may chip the cup.
Further, physical movement of the golf cup is performed daily to prevent excessive wear to the playing area surrounding the golf cup. Since the placement of the golf ball within the golf cup is the focus of the game, every person who plays the game must stand next to the golf cup to retrieve his golf ball. The result is excessive wear to the putting green around the hole. Physical movement of the cup requires a tool that is twisted into the bottom of the golf cup in such a manner that leverage is obtained for lifting. This movement results in physical contact with the bottom surface of the golf cup leading to additional chipping or like damage.
Current maintenance of the golf cup is expensive. Ideally, the golf cup remains on the putting green throughout the playing season. A conventional golf cup becomes an unsightly hole that must be exchanged with a new or repainted cup else leave a poor impression with the customer. Exchanging cups every few weeks for new or repainted cups is impractical and expensive.
Green keepers painstakingly maintain their golf course realizing that the beauty of the course is a key element in attracting return customers. Yet while a golfer may look at the golf course as a whole, it is assured that the golfer will look at, and physically reach their hand into, each and every golf cup on the golf course. A badly chipped or damaged golf cup reflects on the overall appearance of the course.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,417 issued to Boudreau discloses a device that is placed in the bottom of a golf cup. Boudreau teaches the use of a performed plastic device that is expensive to manufacture and not universally applicable due to its dependence upon attachment to drainage holes of the golf cup. Boudreau device is not reversible, is difficult to print upon, and storage is inconvenient due to its particular shape.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.